Far Away
by IfTheStormEnds
Summary: She was betrayed by the man she loved, and she became the biggest wreck ever. What happens when he returns after he mysteriously disappears from Rosewood after Spencer discovers the truth? *Sex Scenes Ahead*
1. Terrible Truth

**FAR AWAY**

**CHAPTER 1: TERRIBLE TRUTH**

* * *

"_Is this what you're looking for_?" the broken voice of Spencer Hastings asked.

She was hurt- and so damn betrayed. She wanted to believe that the mysterious figure was Mona, or anybody else... _anyone_ but the person she knew it was going to be. Nothing in life worked out. She knew that tonight was not going to be a fun surprise anniversary dinner; it was just going to be a terrible surprise.

Spencer paid close attention as the shocked figure in the black hoodie looked up at the glass pane of the window. She knew who was probably behind that black hoodie, even though she wished that it wasn't.

He knew he was caught. He knew there was no running for this. He knew she was smart. He knew that all his games with her were over. There was no turning back now. He'd have to reveal himself. She already knew. There was no leaving this.

Even if he ran away like he wanted to, he'd have to face her later on. He couldn't run from this- not this time. He'd slashed Emily's tires and ran, but this time, there was no option to run.

He heard the keys that he wanted clatter on the floor... it made his heart crumble. She knew he wanted that key. He didn't want it; he _needed_ it. He wasn't going to get it, though. She wasn't going to give it back, especially if he turned around and revealed himself.

But, he _had _to reveal himself, anyways. She already knew, so what was the point?

Slowly... the figure turned around. Spencer's tear finally fell. Her assumption was unfortunately correct. _He_ was -A.

_He_ was the betrayer.

He walked towards her, which made more tears fall out of Spencer's eyes.

"Spencer..." his voice was also hurt, but he didn't know why.

He was the one who betrayed her, so he knew he didn't deserve to be upset right now. _He_ made this mess, all by himself. He got involved, because he was just twisted sometimes.

But there was one fact that he wished he could prove to her: he loved her.

How could he love her, and hurt her anyways? It was so complicated, that he himself couldn't understand, either. It doesn't make much sense, does it? He didn't understand why he was doing this... he just was.

Before he had another second to think, a painful sting burnt his cheek. It wasn't the sweet kiss that he'd normally be getting... it was a_ slap_. Her trembling hands had slapped him. She didn't have to even think about it. She just needed to do that to him.

"How long have you known?" he asked coldly.

He wished that she hadn't known for long. He wished she didn't know at all! He wished he could be out of this mess right now.

Her shaky hands stretched out, and her fist unfolded, revealing a fake Radley ID card in her palm. The ID had a picture of _Toby Cavanaugh_ on it, and the alias 'E. Lamb' was printed on it in black, capital letters.

His cold glove took the ID from her hands, but gently. He couldn't attack her- he never had the guts to hurt her.

"Spencer?" he heard an adult's voice.

It was Spencer's mother.

He observed his now ex-girlfriend crying, and it broke his own heart. What had he done! He was a complete monster, and he screwed up... big time. She was broken, and he was the demon that did this.

He couldn't deal with this anymore. He needed to get out of here. He couldn't watch her cry any longer. He couldn't deal with the guilt and pressure of standing in the kitchen while he was busted.

As soon as Spencer turned around to check who was walking in the room, he sprinted out. Once he exited the Hastings house, he kept sprinting. He didn't know where to stop. Would he just run forever, and forget about the past? He didn't want to forget about her, but he knew that she wanted nothing to do with him now.

Why would she still love a monster that attacked her?

He ran all the way to his loft. He stared at that gorgeous truck that Spencer had gotten him a long time ago. He accepted it, even though right now, he didn't deserve this beautiful truck, or the beautiful girl that gave it to him.

He knew he had to return it while she was sleeping. Tonight... Toby Cavanaugh was leaving Rosewood.


	2. Broken

**FAR AWAY**

**CHAPTER 2: BROKEN**

* * *

That night was the worst night of Spencer's life. She went to sleep with her eyes still stinging from all the crying, and she had cried at his door for at least half an hour. She didn't want it to be like this. She _loved_ him.

Why do all good things have to come to an end? She thought she was falling in love! She thought she had found the one guy who would do anything to protect her. Instead, she found the man that would never forgive her, and would betray her while pretending to love her.

Spencer's love-life was always perfect at first, and then it came crumbling down in seconds...

* * *

"At least Spence wasn't here tonight," Hanna said. "I'm so glad she's finally taking a break and just enjoying her night alone with Toby! I really hope they have the greatest anniversary ever. If she were here, she'd be so stressed out."

"I know," Aria sighed. "She was really excited to plan that for him."

"She was totally stressed out when she was leaving," Hanna informed them. "I bet that alone time with Toby made her so happy. She's probably kissing him right now. They're like the most adorable couple, aren't they?"

"They are," Aria agreed. "What did she plan for the anniversary? I was sick through most of the time that she was blabbering her anniversary plans, so I didn't even understand her."

"It was amazing!" Emily exclaimed. "She took pictures for me. She made this Scrabble board to represent the game of Scrabble they played at the motel, and she engraved it with this _romantic_ message. She had this fancy dinner table with candles, wine, and her family lasagna recipe."

"She's really in love, isn't she?" Aria smiled. "That's so cute!"

"I bet you they'll sleep together tonight," Hanna commented.

"_Hanna_!" Emily cried. "They're not like that... Well, maybe, but that comment wasn't necessary. They do more than just kiss, you know. They're not that kind of couple. I think after Spence is done with school, he'll propose."

"Definitely," Aria nodded. "He seems like he's eager to keep her forever. They're perfect."

"Remember when Spence used to hate him?" Hanna chuckled. "Look who loves him now!"

"That's so ironic," Emily laughed. "They got so close so fast."

"Alright, we should probably get to bed," Aria said.

"Aria, you can sleep over at my place if you want," Hanna offered.

"I'm thinking maybe we all should," Emily told them. "Spencer's probably with him, and she doesn't know what happened. I still see creepy Meredith's face every time I turn..."

Aria shivered at the thought, "I see the broken mirror in her hands... with the blood."

"Maybe a sleepover is best," Hanna confirmed. "My mom won't care if you guys sleep over at my place."

* * *

They thought Spencer was having the night of her life with her boyfriend. The truth was, she was wishing today never happened. She wished that she never got involved with Toby Cavanaugh. He was nothing but trouble!

Deep down, she wished that he had a reason... she wished that she could be with him again, knowing that he's only trying to protect her.

But she knew, if he was really trying to protect her, he wouldn't have run away from her like that. Spencer was going to give him one last shot to tell her everything, and make her believe he has a reason that she can take. She would wait, and if he came to her and told her that he wanted to protect her all along, maybe she'd be okay again.

She knew everything wouldn't go as she wanted it to go, though.

* * *

_Monday Morning..._

There was an hour before school began. Spencer was passing by the place Toby's crew was working. She was hoping she'd see him working, but he wasn't there. Why wasn't he there?

She decided she'd go ask his boss where he was.

"Hello, sir..." Spencer shakily spoke to the man. "Is Toby Cavanaugh here today?"

"Oh, he skips work a lot," his boss said. "If that guy keeps showing up late and skippin' work, I might be forced to relieve him of his duty. It's a shame, because Cavanaugh was excellent on the job."

"Thank you," she quickly spoke as she left the man's presence.

She knew that Toby skipped work for his -A meetings. Why else would he not be here today? He had done it multiple times. All those times he said he had dinner with his boss were crap! He was probably meeting with Mona.

"Hey!" Aria exclaimed as she spotted her brunette friend. "We finally found you, Spence. Man, you look exhausted. Did you have that anniversary hangover with Toby?"

"Um, yeah..." Spencer didn't have the strength to tell them.

She didn't even want to believe this herself! Now wasn't the time that she wanted to tell her friends about what she saw last night.

"Was he surprised?" Hanna asked with a smile.

"Yeah... It was a really big surprise," she said.

To be fair, that wasn't really a lie! Last night was definitely a huge surprise... just not a happy one, like her friends had in mind. It was a surprise, just a terrible and heartbreaking one.

"That's good," Aria smiled. "I really want to tell Ezra about the baby... It's just that every time I want to tell him, I back out at the last second! My intentions are to tell him, but I just never do!"

Aria's talking have Spencer a thought. Maybe Toby was like Aria: he wanted to tell her, but he never had the guts to, because he was scared of her reaction.

It wouldn't change much, but it would change a lot at the same time.

"Uh, guys... I'm actually going to skip the Brew today," Spencer lied. "I have some reading that I need to do for English. Um, I'll see you guys later."

"Is something wrong?" Aria asked.

"No! I just have some reading to do," Spencer defended.

She hurried off to his loft.


	3. Missing Person

**CHAPTER 3: A MISSING PERSON**

* * *

Spencer knocked on Toby's door multiple times. Finally, she heard somebody touch the door knob... The person finally opened the door, and it was somebody she'd prefer not to see right now.

"Hello, Spencer," Mona Vanderwall greeted. "I'll assume you're looking for Toby, right?"

"I am," Spencer said. "Look, I know you're still -A. I just really don't give a crap about you and your dumb team anymore. The only thing you haven't taken from me is my life!"

"Oh my gosh," Mona gasped like it was a crazy idea. "I told you I'm better now! I don't need that little A-team to keep me in power anymore. I learned how to control my anger."

"You're in Toby's loft!" Spencer cried. "How stupid do you think I am? If both Toby and you weren't here last night, then who was, Mona?"

"I... I don't know," Mona continued to play innocent. "The one who calls the shots. I don't. I'm out of their twisted little game. I know how wrong it was, now. _She_ calls the shots because she's in charge. I'm better now. I don't want to be a part of it."

"Tell me who she is!" Spencer demanded.

"That's a suicidal game, Spencer," Mona sighed. "I know I'm trying hard to get good blood between us, but that's a bad idea. She will know I told you... And it'll be a dangerous game."

"Game?_ Game?_" Spencer angrily glared at her. "This is not a game to me, and I told you that when you came back to school and called it a game!"

"Your break up with Toby really messed you up, didn't?" Mona blurted.

Mona the wished she hadn't said that out loud. She was hoping Spencer didn't notice that she talked about her recent break up, which only the A-Team would know about. But she knew it wasn't going to go her way... Spencer was a smart bitch.

"I don't want to talk about that!" Spencer shouted, holding back her tears. "How the_ hell_ did you know about my break up with Toby?"

"Word gets around..." Mona quietly mumbled.

"I just keep coming near A-Team members, don't I?" Spencer sighed. "I know who you are, so just stop playing dumb about it! Hanna knows, too. The texts started again!"

"I'm done with that team," Mona told her. "I told you, I don't do anything. _She_ does."

"Stop... Just stop," Spencer shook her head. "I don't care if you're still -A, and I don't care about that bitch Alison! I just want to know where Toby is! Tell me right now, Mona."

Mona's eyes widened, "I didn't know you gave up on Alison... And honestly, I have been looking for Toby, too. He's missing. We both saw him yesterday, but now he's gone."

"So we're both looking for him... Great..." Spencer sighed.

"Look, we have our differences, but we are both looking for him," Mona reminded. "We can do this together! We can both work together to locate Toby."

"I'm not associating with you, Mona," Spencer snapped. "I need to have some final contact with him before I push him out of my life for good!"

"I don't know where he is," Mona said. "I'm sorry you found a boyfriend who betrayed you, though."

"You betrayed Hanna," Spencer reminded. "I'm so done with life! I just found out that the guy I love is betraying me, and I'm having a conversation with a girl who betrayed one of my best friends! Everything is so wrong... I wish I never knew Alison. I wish that bitch was never in my life..."

"Spencer..." Mona frowned. "I know who can find Toby for us."

"Who?" Spencer looked at her.

"Remember, Toby might have his own motives to be on this team," Mona told her. "I didn't understand why he was betraying his girlfriend..."

"I don't want to talk about him!" Spencer cried. "Just... Where is he?"

"Only one person can find him," Mona said. "And that's the boss... Of the A-Team."


	4. The Helper

**CHAPTER 4: A HELPER**

****"I'm sorry Mona, I can't stand with you right now," Spencer shook her head. "I have a lot going on right now, and I'm sure you know that. The last thing I need is to deal with another member of this dumb team. I'm _so_ done with Alison, and I'm done with all of this!"

"Suit yourself," Mona shrugged. "My ride to school's here, anyways. You can always talk to me at school if you change your mind. If I find anything about poor Toby, I'll be sure to inform you first."

Spencer tried not to roll her eyes as perky Mona brushed past her and down the steps, heading towards a silver vehicle. She wondered if that was another A-Team member's. Surely Mona would've gotten a ride from someone on her team, right?

She thought she could maybe take a peek and see who was in the vehicle when Mona opened the car door.

When she did, she saw a male in the driver's seat. He was facing the other side, so Spencer couldn't get a look at his face. He was blond, and he was wearing a casual shirt, so no black hoodie. Mona tapped the blond male. Spencer knew this was her chance to see who was there.

When he turned...

_It was Jason_.

Spencer couldn't take this anymore! Could her own brother be on the A-Team now? That's just wonderful. Her brother _and _her boyfriend were on the A-Team. Who's next? Her own best friends? For all she knew, Aria, Emily, and Hanna could be on the team, too!

She honestly didn't know who to trust and believe anymore. Her wall of trust was shattered. She'd never trust anyone like before.

Then, the greatest part of all... After Jason turned around, he leaned in and pulled Mona into a quick kiss. He gave a light smile before Mona turned around to close the car door. Spencer looked away, so they wouldn't know she was snooping.

Before Spencer could think this through, Mona and Jason were gone. So now, she could conclude that Mona and Jason were _way _closer than she thought. It went from the simple hug at school to a romantic kiss in the car!

Spencer hated romance now. Romance was disgusting. She never wanted to kiss a guy again. They could be -A, even if the guy was a damn stranger!

Spencer knew she should be heading to school like Mona was, but she couldn't. She didn't want to go back to that hell, that was full of people who could possibly be betraying her. Any face in that school could be a betrayer!

Anyone in _town_ could be a betrayer. She wanted to head home. Now.

But she couldn't go home, either. Her mother would see her, and bust her for skipping school again. She stayed in town, and decided to get some caffeine to keep herself from falling to the floor. She had barely gotten any sleep last night. She was too busy thinking... about everything.

"Hey there, Spencer," a male said.

She turned around, and it was a familiar face. It was a guy who was a part of the Rosewood committee with her. It was Andrew!

"Oh... Uh... Hi, Andrew," Spencer greeted, trying to hide the fact that she had just been crying.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. "I can tell you're a little upset. You want to talk about it?"

"N-no, I'm fine!" Spencer lied.

"Come on Spencer, you have to lie better than that," he chuckled. "Come on, sit with me for a quick cup of coffee! You need a ride to school or something?"

"It's all okay. I have a ride and everything," Spencer shook her head. "I'm just going to get some coffee and go. Uh... Thanks for the offer, though."

"Do you think of me as just a guy in the Rosewood committee?" Andrew's sweet blue eyes opened widely, waiting for an answer. "I'm not just a political partner, you know. I have a heart, too! I would never judge you."

Spencer wanted to give in to him, and trust him... but she couldn't. Not after what happened with Toby.

"Look, I don't think I can do this right now," Spencer sighed.

"I can't let you leave when you're looking so down," Andrew said. "Please, just sit with me for one cup of coffee, Spencer!"

"Fine," Spencer gave in. "Make it quick."

"Good," Andrew smiled. "Coffee's on me."

"I..." Spencer wanted to protest.

"Shh, don't fight it!" Andrew exclaimed. "Let me just get you a cup of coffee! It's not the end of the world!"

Andrew ordered their drinks, and allowed Spencer to sit down. He sat across from her.

"Are you doing okay?" Andrew asked. "I don't mean to go all political on you, but you know we have a contest today, right? It would be a shame if you were distracted at the contest. You're the team's most brilliant person! We need you, Spencer. You're incredible, you know."

"Uh... Thanks," Spencer tried to smile at the sweet blond male. "I'll be focused, you don't have to worry."

"This isn't just for the sake of the team," Andrew reminded. "It hurts me to see you sad. You might think of me as just another guy in the committee, but I _do _care about you. I've gotten to know you well this year, and you're absolutely amazing. I don't like seeing you like this."

"You're really sweet, but I think that..." Spencer began.

Andrew cut her off, "Do you think I'm trying to flirt with you or something? Look Spencer, I know you're dating Toby! I'm not trying to make a move on you. I've seen you two. You guys are absolutely intimate together, and I'm not trying to compete with him. I'm aware that you have a boyfriend."

Tears began pouring out of the poor brunette's eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?" Andrew asked. "I'm sorry!"

"You didn't do anything..." Spencer shook her head. She gulped, "I shouldn't be taking this out on you..."

"What happened, though?" Andrew asked, trying to comfort her. "Why are you crying?"

"Last night... Toby and I broke up," Spencer simplified everything, so Andrew would understand.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" Andrew cried. "If I knew you guys broke up, I wouldn't have mentioned it. I'm sorry, I didn't know you two were over."

"It's not your fault. How were you supposed to know? Nobody told you," Spencer said.

"I see why you're upset," Andrew tried to understand. "If you need a day to get yourself together, I'm cool with it. You can sit out of the competition today. You don't have to come to the competition with a broken heart. Maybe you need a day to rest."

"I'm not letting this break up keep me from the competition," Spencer shook her head, wiping a tear. "I'm all game with the competition. I'll be there tonight, Andrew. You don't have to worry."

Andrew smiled, "You're our strongest player."

Spencer fake smiled at him. It was hard to smile after being betrayed. She would normally smile and enjoy sweet Andrew's company, but she couldn't enjoy it now. He could be another betrayer, too!

"Thanks for the comfort, Andrew," Spencer had to thank him after all of that. "I think I'll get headed to school."

"Any time," Andrew smiled again. "I'm not just a political partner, Spencer. Think of me as your friend."

"I _do _think of you as my friend," Spencer said. "I'm just a little... shaken up at the moment. I'll be back on my feet by tonight, I promise. I'll see you at the competition."

"Alrighty then," Andrew nodded. "Um, well, I hope the rest of your day goes well! If you need any comfort, you can always talk to me."

Spencer nodded back and rushed. She wasn't going to school. She was going to stay home after her parents left for work, then go study a little for the competition, and cry more about how her life sucks...


End file.
